Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A multi-mode fiber (MMF) link may have a peak bandwidth in a particular wavelength range. For example, an effective bandwidth of an OM3 link may have a peak value in a wavelength range between 800 nanometers and 900 nanometers. However, due to manufacture errors and other factors, it may not be possible to predict which wavelength in the wavelength range that may have a peak bandwidth on the MMF link.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.